


Okay

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a short drabble on the first time Cas tells Dean he loves him (or vice versa)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr ](http://ninetypercentgrace.tumblr.com/post/56014729150/its-not-really-a-surprise-they-both-know-its)

It’s not really a surprise. They both know it’s there, simmering under their kisses, their touches, their long, slow, passionate nights together in Dean’s bed. 

It’s not even Dean’s bed anymore, not really. It’s  _their_  bed,  _their_  room. Cas hasn’t even been in his own room in about a week, preferring to spend his nights in Dean’s. So when he walks into their room one night, when they’ve come home after a week-long hunt, he just stops in the doorway and watches Dean sit on the edge of the bed.

Dean, aware- always aware- that Cas is watching, sighs and lowers his face into his hands. “I’m tired,” he says quietly. “I just…I’m tired, Cas.”

"I’m in love with you," Cas replies quietly. And it’s not really a surprise, except that it is. Because Cas hadn’t known that those words would come out of his mouth, and neither had Dean. The hunter doesn’t move from his spot on the bed, only lifts his head from his hands and stares across the room.

"Cas." His voice is strangled, his expression saying very clearly  _I need you_. Cas strides over, crouching on his haunches in front of him, and takes his hands in his.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean pulls him in, his lips searching, finally catching Cas’s mouth in a hard kiss, desperate, needing, almost bruising. He lies back, pulling Cas with him, and they fall onto the bed, bodies intertwining close, as if they could become one.

"I love you too," Dean says when he finally breaks the kiss, sucking in air. He rests his forehead on Cas’s and closes his eyes. “I love you too, okay?"

Cas nods, pressing his lips softly to Dean’s. “Okay,” he whispers against them. A calmness settles over them as he wraps his arms around Dean’s torso, and they fall into each other as they fall asleep.

One hunter and one fallen angel in love, when they were never actually meant to be in the first place. 


End file.
